


Lotus Flower

by Cherubkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Murder, On the Run, Serial Killers, the usual, ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherubkeiji/pseuds/Cherubkeiji
Summary: Like time slowing down, Koushi looked around to his classmates. All staring at him, each portraying a look of mainly shock, disgust and horror on their faces’.  His heart beat pounding in his head as one of the men hold his head down on the table, the other grabbing his arms and yanking them behind his back, sharp, cold metal slicing his wrists, cuffing them together. And as though someone, some cruel god had pressed play, everything started speeding up. The shock of the situation draining from him, and like a bath that has run cold, a hot tap twists on, refilling him with scolding hot adrenaline. Throwing his head back with as much force as he could muster, Koushi head butted one of the officers in the face, a sickening crack providing a twisted comfort to the boy.





	

\-------------------------------------

_**//Just dragonflies** _  
_**Fantasize** _  
_**No one gets hurt** _  
_**You’ve done nothing wrong//** _

_Like time slowing down, Koushi, looked around to his classmates. All staring at him, each portraying a look of mainly shock, disgust and horror on their faces’. His heart beat pounding in his head as one of the men hold his head down on the table, the other grabbing his arms and yanking them behind his back, sharp, cold metal slicing his wrists, cuffing them together._

_And as though someone, some cruel god had pressed play, everything started speeding up. The shock of the situation draining from him, and like a bath that has run cold, a hot tap twists on, refilling him with scolding hot adrenaline. Throwing his head back with as much force as he could muster, Koushi head butted one of the officers in the face, a sickening crack providing a twisted comfort to the boy._

\------------------------------------

Hey everyone! This is just a preview to a new fic I plan on continuing. The first chapter shall be posted soon, possibly later tonight or tomorrow. 

I suppose  _Over_ is on hiatus, due to me being in hospital and the fic actually being slightly triggering for me to write? I have a new chapter for it nearly finished, but I feel as though I myself should be mentally okay enough before posting it (as the beginning of the fix is pretty much just a recount of the time's I, myself have been in hospital for the same as Suga.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just your Local Fairy here, please comment and/or let me know what you think! I appreciate it, but thank you for reading the preview, even if it doesn't suit your tastes. If there's any mistakes or anything, as the fix goes on, please let me know, and I plan on making each chapter a heck of a lot longer c': 
> 
> Thankyou, I hope you have a good day.


End file.
